


Afterglow

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should have done this years ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For the "pleasure" post at comment fic. Reply to: _Any, any/any, not sex, but good sex and basking in the afterglow  
> _

"We should have done this years ago."

Greg makes that pronouncement as the early afternoon sunlight peeks through a crack in the blinds, slanting across the room and bathing the smooth skin of Morgan's back in a golden glow. Lazily, he runs his fingers up and down her spine, grins at the goosebumps he sees rising on her arms with every move he makes. 

Slowly, she lifts her head from its pillow on his chest; the net effect being that her face is now suffused by the same glow. He knows it's just because of the sunlight but he's hopeful (vain?) enough to think that just a little bit is to do with him. Her hair tickles his skin as it falls in soft waves around her face and there have been so many times in the last couple of years that he's wanted to run his fingers through it but knew it wasn't his place. 

It's his place today and it feels better than he ever could have imagined. 

"No argument here," she tells him with a smile before she lowers her lips to his in a kiss that is innocent and moves her body against his in a way that is anything but. She breaks the kiss far too soon for his liking and when she speaks, she's got a teasing look in her eyes that he recognises from untold crime scenes. "I think that's the longest I've ever heard you not talking," she observes. "I often wondered what it would take..."

Greg raises an eyebrow, shrugs with one shoulder - his other hand is still tracing patterns on her back. "What can I say?" he asks. "You make words superfluous."

She gives him a look that's half teasing, half impressed as she glances at the clock. "Four syllables already, impressive. I'd hoped to leave you speechless for a little longer..."

Her fingers are making their way down his body and he grins, enjoying her shriek of laughter as he flips them over so that she's on her back underneath him. "The day is young," he reminds her.  "Do your worst."


End file.
